1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the remote installation, maintenance and upgrade of servers in a network system. More particularly, the invention is a hardware installation apparatus and method for upgrading as well as repairing malfunctioning servers rapidly and remotely.
2. Description of the Background Art
One of the major problems for large network systems is the maintenance, repair and upgrade of the multitude of servers associated with the network system. There is a need for insuring a certain level of uniformity in the repairs and upgrade procedures completed at different operation centers located around the globe.
The maintenance of network servers residing in different locations can be a time consuming and laborious process. Presently, technicians stationed at a local operations center must manually maintain and upgrade the particular, local servers. Maintenance of a small number of servers is achievable by local personnel, but with larger numbers of servers placed online, manual maintenance becomes problematic. The quality of the manual repairs completed at different operation centers may vary depending on the individual performing the maintenance. There is a need to obtain a certain level of quality control over the maintenance the servers within the network no matter where the server is located.
Another problem for large network systems is the finding the appropriate time and duration or time slot in which the maintenance of servers can be completed. Many network systems cannot disconnect users or disrupt the user's business by abrupt cutoffs to carry out routine maintenance of servers. In some cases maintenance can be completed at off-peak hours, or servers scheduled for maintenance can be shut down gradually to allow users to complete their sessions. Finding the time for maintenance is more problematic for network systems which operate 24 hours a day and seven days a week. Many round-the-clock network systems have applications which can repair and maintain servers remotely from the network system's central server system. These existing remote systems allow the downloading of applications from a central data base to individual servers, but unfortunately, configuration of the software for each unique server must be completed manually.
Presently, if a server of a network system goes down or otherwise malfunctions, a technician must reboot the machine and try and repair the problem as quickly as possible in order to get the server back online. Unfortunately, these quick fixes can cause problems later on for the server and the network system. The repaired server has been altered so it is no longer identical to it's backup server. Such “quick fixes” can effect the overall efficiency of the network system and trying to identify which manual repairs are responsible for the cascading of the network can be difficult.
There is a need to make the maintenance and upgrade of servers in a network system as simplistic as possible. The network industry is interested in implementing methods and procedures for the installation, repair and upgrade of servers which require minimal intervention by personnel stationed at local operation centers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for hardware installation and maintenance which can be achieved remotely. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.